


That's what a (Dad) hero does

by Penny4yourThoughts



Series: My Dad is a Hero to me (Just Dad things) [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Awesome Pepper Potts, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, My First Fanfic, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sassy, Sleepy Peter Parker, Soft Peter Parker, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Cuddles, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny4yourThoughts/pseuds/Penny4yourThoughts
Summary: While staying at the tower for the next two weeks while May is away with her friends Tony has to step up and make sure Peter stays alive and as it turns out can get some proper sleep. Will he be able to step up and do what it takes to be a mentor/ father?A lot of fluff ensues
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: My Dad is a Hero to me (Just Dad things) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749184
Comments: 26
Kudos: 260





	1. Adventure awaits!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome! This is my very first fanfiction and I have absolutely no idea what I’m doing but I’m willing to try it out! Please note that English isn’t my first language and I might slip up here and there. Feel free to leave a kudo or comment on my work! I would love to get some(hopefully positive) feedback, but keep it nice, because everyone needs some positivity in these trying times.
> 
> Stay happy, keep smiling and let’s love ourselves today!
> 
> O Penny4Yourthoughts

“You ready to go kid?” Mr. Stark asked while looking at Peter’s relatively big suitcase standing in the hallway of their apartment. 

It was spring break and May was going to go on a trip with her friends, leaving Mr. Stark to watch over Peter even though the boy insisted on being fine on his own.

Peter walked out of his room carrying a backpack which looked to be heavier than the boy himself. “Yeah, I think I got everything.” He said smiling as he closed the worn out bag.

“Jeez kid, did you take your whole room with you or something? You know we have enough stuff to keep you alive at the tower right?” Mr. Stark said grinning at the boy’s now red face.

May stepped out of her own room carrying a much smaller suitcase and purse. She laughed at seeing her nephew’s blush. “Honey, you really don’t need that much do you?”

“May…” Peter said a little exasperated. “I just brought my homework and laptop because _some of us_ actually have homework to do…” 

“I’m just teasing you honey.” May said fondly which caused the boy to smile at her. 

It was the first time in maybe years that they were going to be seperated for a longer period of time. When they could actually afford a trip or a day out, it was usually a day to the zoo or science museum and they were always together . Even before everything happened with the spider bite.  
Right now it was also the first time since Ben that they were gonna be away from each other for longer than a few days. 

While May was going on a cruise provided by Tony, Peter was going to stay at the rebought Tower along with Pepper and maybe Rhodey.

May placed her suitcase in the hallway next to some other bags and went to check the rooms again. “Okay, I’m just going to check the rooms one last time and then we can go”

“Take your time May, don’t worry” Tony said calmly.

Peter walked up to him while May was going into Peter’s room. “You gonna allow that Pete?” Peter just looked at him confused. “I mean letting your aunt walk into your teenage boy room, who knows what is in there.” He said while smirking. 

Tony laughed at Peter’s confused look and laughed even harder when his youthful eyes widened in what appeared to be shock. 

“Mr. Stark! Wha… What do you… What do you even mean by that?”

“Stop corrupting my innocent nephew Stark. “ May said while walking out of the room and closing the door behind her. “As far as I know he’s got nothing in there that I don’t know of.”

She looked at Peter fondly and Tony watched on amused.

Peter was looking in between them still stuttering words. Obviously still not really understanding what was going on.

May walked over to them and grabbed the handle of her pink and little outdated suitcase. She stroked a hand fondly through Peter’s hair while looking down at the still smaller boy. 

“You really sure you got everything with you sweetie?” She asked smiling knowingly down at him.

“Uh… y-yeah. I got everything that I need May…” Peter assured her a little quick.  
May and Peter shared a look between each other while Tony stood at the door looking at the pair. There was obviously a silent conversation going on that he didn’t understand, but he wasn’t going to comment. 

____

“Okay sweetheart, if you’re sure then it’s fine”. May said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. “Oh I’m going to miss you so much. Behave okay?” May said smiling a little sadly now.

____

“Are you gonna give your aunt a hug or are you too old for that as well?” She said while opening her arms. Peter without hesitation hugged her back closing his eyes while burying his head in her light blue sweater. “I’m going to miss you too May…” Peter sighed. “You promise you’re gonna call me when you arrive? And keep me updated okay?”

____

“Yes I know baby, we discussed this before.” She said while leaning back a little to look him in the face. “I’m going to call you when I arrive and I’ll tell you goodnight when you’re going to bed, which also better not be too late!” 

____

Peter sighed again, but surprisingly agreed very easily. “Okay…”

____

She kissed his forehead. “Now let’s get going before Tony's knees collapse of old age” May said laughing.

____

“Hey! I’m not even that old!” Tony said dramatically.

____

“Keep telling yourself that Mr. Stark!” 

____

“You little sh-” Tony muttered stopping abruptly at the glare he got from May.  
“Alright, let’s go. I’ve texted Happy already and he is outside waiting for us, so let’s not make him grumpier than usual.”

____

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Happy… You know Happy.” He heard Peter say to May. 

____

They walked down to the car, ready to get on their way. Happy was going to drop off May at the airport first and then drive back to the tower. At the airport Peter and May hugged each other for a long time before going their seperate ways. Now a few hours later Peter and Tony were having Pizza in the common room.

____

“So kid-” Tony said breaking the comfortable silence “What do you want to do these next two weeks? I’ve got a few upgrades for your suit I want you to look at and maybe we could binge watch the movie series you always go on about”

____

“Sounds good to me, Mr. Stark!” Peter said happily. “But which movie series are you talking about? Because we could watch Star wars! I brought my dvd’s, but I’ve also been wanting to rewatch Lord of the Rings- “

__

__

“Kid- Tony interrupted - I think F.R.I.D.A.Y. has pretty much got any movie under the sun ready to go so we won’t need your illegally downloaded movies”

__

____

__

“How did you…? Never mind.” Peter said shrugging.

__

____

__

They continued their friendly bicker while watching Star Wars until it was about one in the morning.

__

____

__

“Alright kid, I don’t want to piss off your hot Aunt on the first night so how about you go to bed” Tony said, looking down at the very tired looking boy cuddled into him.

__

____

__

Over the few months that they’ve known each other, they really grew closer together. Some might even say they are like father and son. Or actually Rhodey did say that, but right now Tony was still trying to ignore it.  
Peter, as it turned out, is really affectionate and thrives off physical contact.  
Even as little as throwing an arm around his shoulder or ruffling his hair when he was working made the boy smile and relax. 

__

____

__

Peter got up rubbed his eyes and looked at him a little hesitant. “Uh, yeah good idea I- I’ll go to bed.” He started walking away when Tony called for him. 

__

____

__

“Kid.”

__

____

__

“Yeah?”

__

____

__

“Come here” Tony said getting up as well and opening his arms.  
Peter jogged up to him and jumped in his arms burying his face in Mr. Stark’s chest.

__

____

__

“Goodnight buddy” He kissed him on his head, which was also nothing new at this point.

__

____

__

“Goodnight Mr. Stark!” Peter said as he left the room now with a little spring in his step.  
These next few days were going to be a lot of fun he decided.

__

____

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it! Let me know what you think so far! It's not finished yet and I'll probably update pretty soon again but I wanted to upload what I have so far to see if people like my writing. Like I've said before, I would love to have some feedback!
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr (@penny4yourthoughtsxtmblr) where I mostly post photography and some art work. Nothing special but I like sharing my work.
> 
> Stay happy, keep smiling and let's love ourselves today!
> 
> O Penny4yourThoughts


	2. Here comes boss lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second day at the Stark tower! Pepper comes back from her trip to join the party

The next morning Peter came into the kitchen with one of the worst bedheads Tony had ever seen. His hair was standing up in all directions and he looked as though he was still sleeping

“Good morning bud! Sleep well?” Tony said while preparing some waffles. God know that kid can eat like he was pregnant with a cow. Okay maybe that was exasperating a little bit, but if he wasn’t a billionaire that kid’s appetite could surely get them into some financial trouble sooner or later. But the boy ever so polite was always grateful and made sure everyone had had enough before digging in himself. 

“Morning Mr. Stark!” Peter mumbled a little. He looked tired which wasn’t that odd since it was only 9 in the morning on a saturday morning and they stayed up late last night.

“I’m making waffles so I hope you brought your appetite” He said smiling when he could clearly hear the grumble of the kid’s stomach.  
“Pepper is coming home later today, (he was trying his hardest to ignore the way the word _home _came out so easily) so maybe we could go out for dinner tonight and I don’t know play board games? Do kids even play board games?”__

__“You still have board games Mr. Stark? Wow those must be worth millions by now considering your age” Peter said grinning a little evil._ _

__“You are a little shit and you know it. They are classics and their age is beside the point”_ _

__“Did you play with those when you were a kid? What were the first games like Mr. Stark? Were they made of rocks or wood?”_ _

“Boy I swear to God… Eat your breakfast, _in silence _! Or I’m making you eat vegetables for dinner for the rest of the week”__

__“Frankly I like vegetables…”_ _

____

____“If you don’t shut up…” Tony said grinning widely_ _ _ _

____

____

____

____Peter giggled adorably before eating his still warm waffles.  
They continued their day and Peter seemed to brighten up rather quickly after breakfast. They worked on the Iron man suit before FRIDAY announced that Pepper was on her way up._ _ _ _

____

____

____

____“Got it Fri. Let’s go up to meet boss lady Pete” Tony said while standing up._ _ _ _

____

____

____

____“You got it Mr. Stark! I just have to finish this code and then I’m ready! It won’t take long!”  
Tony walked over to Peter’s own workstation, smiling proudly at his hard work. How the kid managed to talk without seeming to take a breath and write code at the same time was beyond him, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t proud. _ _ _ _

____

____

____

" _Aaand... _Done!" He rolled his chair back from his desk almost rolling over Tony’s toes in the process.__

____

____

____

______“I’m going to ignore that you almost murdered my toes…. But let’s get upstairs, Pep might already be there.”_ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______Not long after turning down the invitation to become an Avenger Peter and Pepper met in real life. Like basically any person that kid seems to have met, Pepper fell in love with him after only spending one day with him. His polite smile and genuine interest in her work seemed to charm her and soon the two grew really close._ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______It was a huge compliment that the kid and part time superhero was so comfortable around them. As terrifying as it sometimes was, watching those bambi eyes looking at him like he personally hang all the stars in the sky was one of his greatest accomplishments. Peter warmed a place in his heart he didn’t even know was there._ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

_____The lab elevator dinged announcing their arrival and snapping him out of his thoughts._ They stepped out of the elevator just as Pepper was taking off her heels._ _ _ _

____

____

____

______“Oh wow didn’t expect you two boys to come out of your boy cave so soon!” Pepper said grinning._ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______“Hello to you too dear” Tony said walking up to her and kissing her cheek._ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______Upon noticing Peter she immediately opened her arms for him, inviting him for a hug._ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______“Oh hi sweetheart! Gosh I feel like I haven’t seen you in weeks!” Pepper said while hugging the boy close. It was moments like this where Pepper reminded Peter of May and resembled motherly love._ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______“Why don’t I get such enthusiasm? You calling favourites over here?” Tony said dramatically, faking hurt._ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______“Ah, you’re just jealous I like your 'intern' more” Pepper smirked while still hugging the boy who was now giggling louldy._ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______“Wha… How dare you? Betrayed by my own love!” Tony said dramatically and wiping away fake tears._ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______“Aaahw don’t worry Mr.Stark! You're still my favourite!” Peter said getting over to Tony to hug him. “After Ms. Potts of course” he smiled._ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______Tony pushed him away lightly “Betrayal!” They all laughed loudly at the situation._ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______“Now, let’s talk dinner! What do you have in mind my lovely _lovely _lady?”___ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________“Well,- Pepper sighed sitting down at the dinner table - I’m thinking nothing too fancy right now, since I’ve had enough of fancy suits and testosterone stuffed in one room for today…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________“How about that Italian place not too far from here, nothing too fancy but also not too busy” Tony suggested._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________“How does that sound sweetie?” Pepper asked Peter kindly who was now sitting on the kitchen counter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________“Hey spider-baby get off- Tony started only to be interrupted by Peter. “I think that sounds nice Ms.Potts!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________“Pepper, dear”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________“Pepper”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________“What? So you call her Pepper, but I’m still Mr. Stark?” Tony uttered while still trying to get Peter of the kitchen counter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________“That’s because you’re old Mr. Stark and I’ve been taught to respect my elders!” Peter replied laughing while Tony just glared._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________“Ooh… You’re playing a dangerous game spider-baby!” Tony said while now tickling his sides making Peter burst out in scream laughter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________The whole scene was endearing to watch. Reminding everyone that the hard times are actually worth it, because they make the easier and happy times so much more beautiful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________About thirty minutes later they were on their way to the restaurant, while Peter was on the phone with May talking excitedly about his day._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________“So you’re having a great time then dear? I’m very glad to hear that!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________“Yeah! And how is your trip May? Is everything okay there? Is the food nice? No sea sickness?” Peter rushed out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________“Calm down sweetheart! ” May laughed “I’m very happy here baby. There are some very cute lifeguards around the pool here...”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________“ _May! _Wait, is there a pool on the ship? That doesn’t make sense”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

__________“That’s what I thought! But it’s very nice. How have you been sleeping though baby? Were you still able to fall asleep after going to bed so late?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

__________“Uh y-yeah… I slept great! The bed was nice” Peter rushed out while quickly looking out the window, ignoring the look he was receiving from Tony through the rear view mirror._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

__________They talked for a little longer until they arrived at the place._ “I’ve got to go May! Holy… This place is _huuuge! _Bye May, Larb you!”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

“Larb you to baby”

____

____

____

____________They ended up staying at the restaurant a little over two hours and it was already turning dark outside when they left. On their way home they basked in the gentle silence, admiring the beautiful colors passing by._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____________Peter had ended up falling asleep in the car not long after leaving, resting his head against the window and body completely limp._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____________“He seems a little more tired than usual… What did you do to him today?” Pepper asked softly while looking at the boy. He looked incredibly young now that his curls were on full display and he was smiling softly even in his sleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____________“Not much to be honest. We just worked on suit updates, that’s all” Tony replied softly. “He looked incredibly tired this morning too”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____________“Maybe he didn’t sleep well or missed May. I talked to her on the phone not too long ago and she said he has some trouble sleeping from time to time.” Pepper almost whispered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____________“Perhaps some separation anxiety” Tony said remorseful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____________“Could be”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____________Peter ended up sleeping for a good thirty minutes, waking up just as they were pulling up to the tower._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____________“And he awakens!” Tony called out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____________“Did you sleep well honey? Maybe it’s a good idea to head to bed early today don’t you think?” Pepper told the boy fondly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____________“I slept okay, and yeah I think you might be right, Miss Potts. Pepper” Peter said softly, correcting himself while rubbing his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____________They got out of the car riding up the elevator to their floor. Peter cuddled up close to Mr. Stark’s side while waiting and looking like he was able to fall asleep right there. Pepper watched on with a gentle smile. This Tony was so much different from the Tony from last year. Seeing him so calm and _soft _made her fall in love all the more. They ended up enjoying some tea before everyone went to bed around eleven._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

____

____

____

____________“Sleep tight kid” Tony said while hugging the boy close. “You can come to me for anything okay buddy? Just knock on our door or let FRIDAY know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____________“Yes I know Mr. Stark” Petter muttered tiredly. He walked over to Pepper also giving her a hug before heading to bed, saying goodnight to them both before retreating back in his room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____________\------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____________“I hope he is a little less tired tomorrow” Tony said getting in bed next to Pepper who was reading a book._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____________“I’m sure he will. He looked tired enough in the car. Pretty sure he drooled all over the car” She said laughing softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____________“I just hope he isn’t having nightmares. I mean the stuff he gets up to as Spider-Man are crazy as it is. Right now he hasn’t even mentioned going on patrol yet. Should I be worried? I’m worried” Tony rambled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____________“I’m sure he’s fine Tony. He trusts you enough to tell you if there was something wrong. Now you just gotta trust him and go to bed. Understood?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____________“Understood, Miss. Potts” Tony replied while kissing her on her cheek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____________“Will that be all Mr. Stark?”  
“That will be all Miss. Potts, thank you” Tony said fondly and actually went to sleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go! Second chapter is up for all to read. I'm getting the hang of this so maybe I'll be uploading again this evening (for me it's evening) So be sure to come back for that! 
> 
> Fun fact about me! I actually have 3 pet chickens! One which you can see as my profile picture. (Her name is Yoki)
> 
> This chapter was a bit longer and I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think.
> 
> If you're up for a chat, feel free to shoot me a message on Tumblr! 
> 
> Stay happy, keep smiling and let's be grateful for today!
> 
> O Penny4yourThoughts


	3. Tired eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter seems to be even more tired than he did yesterday. Will Tony find out what is going on?
> 
> Previous chapter:  
> \-- _“I hope he is a little less tired tomorrow” Tony said getting in bed next to Pepper who was reading a book._
> 
> _“I’m sure he will. He looked tired enough in the car. Pretty sure he drooled all over the car” She said laughing._
> 
> _“I just hope he isn’t getting nightmares. I mean the stuff he gets up to as Spider-Man are crazy as it is. Right now he hasn’t even mentioned going on patrol yet. Should I be worried? I’m worried” Tony rambled._
> 
> _“I’m sure he’s fine Tony. He trusts you enough to tell you if there was something wrong. Now you just gotta trust him and go to bed. Understood?”_
> 
>   
> _“Understood, Miss. Potts” Tony replied while kissing her on her cheek._  
>    
> _“Will that be all Mr. Stark?”_  
>  “That will be all Miss. Potts, thank you” Tony said fondly and actually went to sleep.

The next morning Pepper and Tony were already up and enjoying some coffee when Peter walked in.

He looked even more exhausted than the day before and Tony and Pepper shared a look before greeting the boy.

“Good morning bud! You look very… not refreshed?” Tony said hesitantly, jumping back a little from the slap on his arm from Pepper.

“Morning sweetie. Still waking up I assume?”

“Good morning” Peter jawned. He wasn’t really looking at them, confirming their worries. 

“You sure you’re okay bud?”

“Uh yeah…. J-just a little tired, that’s all” The boy said looking up while rubbing his dark eyes.  
“What are we having for breakfast? Or is that rude to ask? I’m sorry!” Peter rambled.

“It’s not rude at all honey! Today we’re having homemade pancakes for breakfast with some fruit” Pepper assured quickly

“That sounds nice… Really nice” Peter replied, looking relieved.

“Now kid- Tony started, also startling the boy a little - how about we do some training today? Test out the new features and everything?” 

“That sounds awesome Mr. Stark!” Peter replied more enthusiastic than expected. 

“Great! After practice we can I don’t know, work on one of my older Marks- …”

“Play one of your outdated board games” Peter interrupted.

“Play one of my _classic _board games, watch a movie or maybe work on one of my cars”__

__“That sounds cool Mr. Stark! Although I do think I would rather like to watch a movie after training or maybe work on my suit if that’s okay?” Pete said softly, throwing Tony for a loop.  
_ _

__

__“Uh yeah of course!” He recovered quickly, but now noticing the dark shadows under his eyes even more._ _

__

__“Here you go sweetie” Pepper interrupted, setting down his filled plate._ _

__

____

__

__Peter thanked her and continued to eat his breakfast in relative silence while Pepper and Tony talked in the kitchen before eating some pancakes themselves. After everyone finished eating they got ready for their days._ _

__  
_“Happy is going to be picking me up in about ten minutes because I have a meeting just outside of the city. I don’t think I’ll be gone long but then you guys know where I’m at. Please try not to burn down the house okay? Or cause any more holes in the walls. Yes I know about those, putting a painting over it doesn’t fix it ” Pepper said breaking the silence._  
_ _

__

____

__

__Tony turned a little red in guilt and embarrassment before awkwardly coughing “Uh yeah you got that sweetheart. But in my defence… It was Peter’s fault”_ _

__

___“Hey! _It’s not my fault that you didn’t tell me the gauntlet was actually turned on! It flew right out of my hands!” Peter replied laughing__ _ _

__

____

__

____“Oh so now you’re awake-” Tony started, only to be interrupted by the elevator opening._ _ _ _

__

____

__

____“Hey guys. Are they fighting over the hole in the wall again?” Happy grumbled._ _ _ _

__

____

____“How did-... what?” Both Peter and Tony stammered._ “Hey kid, you look like shit” Happy said looking Peter up and down. “Rude, but thanks you look great too” Peter replied. “Okay, okay that’s enough. Good morning Happy! Ready to go? I am” Pepper said smiling a little and hurrying out the kitchen. ___

______“Since when is he your driver?” Tony interrupted, while looking in between them._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

“Actually Happy is the head of security” - _“Forehead of security” _Tony interrupted quicky. - “Head of security! And bodyguard, you just made him your driver if I remember correctly. And since you made _me _the CEO of Stark Industries, he works for me as well” Pepper continued. Peter watched on amused at the adults fighting like overgrown toddlers. Happy just stood at the elevator, looking a little dead inside and like he was ready to just go back to bed.  
Shortly after Pepper and Happy left, Tony en Peter were down in the training area preparing to train. _ _ _ _

__

__

__

___ _

__

__

__

___\--_ _ _

__

__

__

___“Alright, you ready kid?” Tony asked.  
_ _ _

__

__

__

________“Yeah totally Mr. Stark!” Peter replied happily. Right now he looked a little less tired, but that might just be excitement. _“Okay, kid. If everything works out, you should be able to fire you webs more quickly and switch in between settings a little more easy. I also made the suit a little more intuitive. Let’s see how it goes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________Peter jumped up and fired a few webs swooping easily through the air. His moves were a little sloppy if you really payed attention to them but they did end up practising for a good two hours before it was time for lunch. “Alright kid, I think that's enough for now. Did Karen work properly?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

________“It was great Mr. Stark! And I think that’s a good idea. I’m a little tired right now so lunch would be great. Thank you” Peter replied while jumping down from the ceiling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

________So he was admitting it now… Usually Peter liked to hide anything that could make him sound younger or weak. Being tired was one of them. They had only recently established that he would tell someone when he got hurt on patrol. Admitting to being tired or not feeling great was still a work in progress, so Tony had every right to be a bit worried._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

________He would confront him on it later but for now it was time for lunch. “Alright kid let’s go. Take off the gloves will you? Don’t want you spidery hands touching the food”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

________“Technically my hands are spidery all the time Mr. Stark” Peter replied, smiling a little cheekily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

________“You are a disgrace” Tony said smiling. He slung an arm around Peter’s shoulder leading him back to the kitchen. Tony was about to confront him on his fatigue when Peter interrupted as though he knew what he was about to say._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

________“Hey can I back on patrol after lunch?” He asked, definitely making use of those puppy eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

________“Pretty sure you have to wait an hour after eating”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

________“That’s for swimming and I didn’t know that was actually a thing. Anyway! Can I? I miss Karen…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

________“You just talked to her thirty minutes ago”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

________“Yeah, but it’s not the same! Can I? I can tell you how the updates worked in action! The people need me”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_Sleep is what you need, _Tony was about to say but decided not to.__

__

__“Alright kid. Since I’ve heard tiring out a toddler works to get them to sleep on time, you can go play outside”_ _

____

__

____

__________“I’m not a toddler!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__________“You sure about that? That pout would tell me otherwise”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__________“I’m not pouting”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__________“Yes you are. But you can go Pete, I have a few call to make anyway” Tony responded quickly before Peter could say anything back.  
He was actually quite relieved that Peter suggested patrolling. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__________“Thank you!” Peter yelled, jumping up from his chair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

\----  
Now twenty minutes later, Peter was sitting on a high building looking out over the city.

____

__

____

__________“Hi, Peter you seem tired. Everything alright?” Karen said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

__________“Hi Karen! Yeah I-I’m fine…- He assured- Okay, maybe I am a little tired, but I can still patrol!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

__________“If you say so Peter. Did you talk to Mr. Stark about it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

__________“No Karen… That is embarrasing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

__________“Mr. Stark cares about you deeply. He would like to know if something was bothering you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

__________“It’s stupid anyway.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

__________“I’m sure it’s not stupid, Peter. You can tell me about it if you want? I won’t tell Mr. Stark if you don’t want me to”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

__________“No Karen, it’s fine. I’m fine. Now! What do you have for me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

__________“Okay if you say so Peter, then I believe you. There is a robbery happening a few streets on your left. Please do be careful, fatigue will slow down your reaction time”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

__________“Got it Karen! Are you ready? I’m ready!” Peter said excitedly, jumping down from the building and swooping into action._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

__________After a few hours he managed to succesfully stop the robbery, help an elderly lady cross the street, get a few cats of out trees and broke up a drunk fight. Pretty successful and busy but nothing too crazy either.  
When Peter’s stomach rumbled for the third time in about ten minutes he decided to head back. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

__________“Peter you have an incoming call from May Parker, would you like me to pick it up?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

__________May luckily knew about his whole superhero alter-ego so now he didn’t need to pretend anymore. She was surprisingly supportive after finding out and arranging some extra rules to keep him safe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

__________“Yeah sure Karen! Put her on!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

__________“Connecting… ”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

__________“Hey baby!” May’s sweet voice broke through._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

__________“Hey May! I just finished patrolling, how is your trip?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

__________“Oh it’s great sweetie! How about you? Did you manage to help some old ladies?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

__________“You do know that I do more than just help old ladies cross the street, right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

__________“I know baby. I just enjoy teasing you” May laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

__________It was amazing how May always managed to put him at ease. Whether it was late at night dealing with either insomnia or waking up after a nightmare, or just together on the couch after school, she was always there for him and she always managed to calm his nerves.  
She was awesome like that. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

__________They talked some more until Peter arrived at the tower, quickly jumping through an opened window. “I gotta go May! I think can smell some of Pepper’s cooking! Or maybe Happy. Did you know he can cook, May?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

__________“Yes I know, honey” May laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

__________“... "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

__________"I’m gonna choose to ignore that. Anyway! Bye May I larb you!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

__________“Larb you too, honey! Say hi to those guys from me!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

__________“Will do! Bye!” Peter said before ripping off his mask and ending the call._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

__________“Hey kid! Good patrol?” Tony called from the lliving room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

__________“Hi Mr. Stark! Yes, I managed to stop a robbery and this old lady bought me hotdog after I helped her..-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

__________\---_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

__________During dinner Peter talked about his adventures on patrol, barely taking enough time to eat.  
Right now they were discussing the movie plans for tonight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

__________“Are you gonna stay Happy?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

__________“No kid, I actually need some time without your constant chatter, you know”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

__________“I don’t talk that much…” Peter replied, blushing at the looks he was receiving from everyone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

__________“Okay maybe I do, but you can’t stop me! Peter giggled  
" For tonight I was thinking Lord of the Rings!” Peter began excitedly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

__________“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Lord of the rings” Pepper said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

__________“Oh boy. Well that’s my cue to leave!” Happy called before leaving to go home a few minutes later._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

__________They were sat on the couch an hour later in front of the TV, enjoying some quiet time.  
Pepper had her feet tucked up under her and Peter was snuggled up against Tony while also resting his legs somewhat on Peppers lap. The adrenaline crash was finally catching up to him, but he still managed to stay awake for the entirety of the movie. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

__________After the movie they cleaned up the living room and were getting ready to head to bed. Peter was looking more and more like a zombie the more time passed. He was always pretty tired at the end of the day. I mean that’s what happens when you have so much energy and use even more of that energy during his busy days. This however was different._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

__________Peter mumbled a goodnight and walked to his room slowly. Pepper and Tony shared a look again before actually heading to bed themselves._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

__________“Rhodey will be coming over tomorrow afternoon I believe” Tony said while folding up the throw blanket._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

__________“Oh that’s nice” Pepper replied softly. They walked down to their bedroom, noticing still some light coming from under Peter’s door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

__________“Why is he still up?” Tony whispered concerned, just as the light turned off quickly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

__________“I don’t know, but I think he will come to us if there was anything wrong. Perhaps he was just looking for his phone charger or something” Pepper replied softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

__________“Yeah, you’re right. Goodnight bud!” Tony said a bit louder, only to be met with silence_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

__________\--  
Pepper was just getting into bed after her shower, noticing that Tony was still awake , but appearing to be lost in thought. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

__________“I’m sure he’s fine dear.” She said now sliding under the covers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

__________“I hope so” He replied softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

__________He surprisingly did actually manage to fall asleep rather quickly after that. He wasn’t really dreaming about anything for once but was awakened not much later anyway by FRIDAY calling for him, while also slowly turning on his bedside light. He looked around confused, still groggy with sleep. Now also hearing the knocking coming from his bedroom door…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

__________“Boss? Peter is at your door and he seems to be in distress”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is done! Honestly A03 editing is so confusing but I'm doing my best!
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who commented or gave kudo's, you truly put a smile on my face!  
> I really want to finish this story, so be ready for the next chapter soon as well.
> 
> Again, let me know what you think!
> 
> Stay happy, keep smiling and let's take care of ourselves today!
> 
> O Penny4yourThoughts


	4. Comforting love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Pepper finally find out what has been the reason for the kid's fatigue.  
> It's now up to Tony to make sure the kid is able to sleep again
> 
> \--  
> Previous chapter
> 
> _He surprisingly did actually manage to fall asleep rather quickly after that. He wasn’t really dreaming about anything for once but was awakened not much later after falling asleep by FRIDAY calling for him while also turning on his bedside light. He looked around confused, still groggy with sleep. Only now hearing the knocking coming from his bedroom door…_
> 
> _“Boss? Peter is at your door and he seems to be in distress” ___

“Boss? Peter is at your door and he seems to be in distress” 

“What? He’s wh-… let him in!” Tony said quickly, now sitting up and turning on the bedside lamp all the way.

The door unlocked and slowly opened. The light from the hallway illuminated the bedroom slightly, the light catching on the bed and waking Pepper as well.

Pepper started stirring just as a small voice piped up from the door, breaking the silence. “Mr. Stark?”

“Hey there buddy” Tony whispered, looking at the boy. Pepper was now also awake up and noticed the boy still standing in the entrance of their bedroom. 

“Pete?” Tony asked softly when he noticed that the boy was crying. He hadn’t moved yet, but he was hiccuping in the doorway.

“Peter sweetheart what’s wrong?” Pepper asked while sitting up.

“U-Uh, n-nothing, I mean… S-sorry?” He hiccuped, still not moving from his spot. Tony got up and walked over to the boy, shaking in his pyjamas. The kid looked up at him with red eyes and tears streaming down his small face. He was pale and looked absolutely miserable. He also looked incredibly young. “Hey, hey you’re okay. How about you tell us what’s going on?” Tony told him in a soft tone.

Peter responded by letting out a sob. It was a pitiful sight. He slung an arm around the sobbing boy and lead him to the bed where Pepper had turned on her bedside lamp as well. He sat the boy down and sat down next to him while Pepper did the same.

Pepper stroked her hand through Peter’s hair tenderly “Hey calm down sweetheart and tell us what’s going on”

“I-I…” Peter’s face scrunched up and his bottom lip wobbled before he dug his face in Tony’s collarbone, hiding his face.

“Calm down bud. You’re okay…” Tony stroked his back and caressing his hand through the kid’s hair. 

“What happened Peter? Did you have nightmare?” Pepper asked gently.

“N-no” the boy replied

“Did you throw up?” Pepper guessed while looking at Tony over Peter’s shoulder. 

“N-no” the boy replied again. His worn-out NASA shirt was rumpled and his hair was standing up.

“Oh. Did you wet the bed, Pete?” She asked hesitantly.

“W-what? No, n-no of course not.” The boy said embarrassed.

“Well, you gotta give us something here honey, or we won't know what’s wrong” She said kindly. 

“You don’t have to be ashamed Pete” Tony reassured. 

“No it’s stupid. I shouldn’t have come here”

"I’m sure it’s not stupid dear if it makes you this upset". Pepper said while she wiped away some of his tears. 

“W-well, no it’s really dumb. I just couldn’t sleep, that’s all. I’ll go back to bed. Peter said sadly, moving to get up. 

“No , no bud. I don’t think it’s dumb Pete, especially if it makes you cry like this,”

“I’m just being a baby I’m so sorry…”

“No, Peter sweetie. You can come to us okay? You can tell us anything”

“Exactly bud. Now tell us what’s going on. You’re obviously exhausted. Have you not been sleeping?”

“Well… No. I-I have literally not slept in two days! I’m so tired!” Peter rushed out a little desperately.

“It’s okay bambino” Tony said hugging the boy close again.

“Why haven’t you been sleeping honey? Is the bed not comfortable? Do you miss May?”

“Well, no. I mean, yes I definitely miss May and the bed is nice but… but that’s not really why I couldn’t sleep.”

They stayed silent for a little, allowing the boy to gather his thoughts.

“Promise you guys won’t laugh at me?” He asked hesitantly while looking at them both.

“Of course Peter” Tony and Pepper replied at the same time.

“W-well… You see. I got this stuffed dog? I know that I’m too old to still be sleeping with a stuffed animal, but…” The boy rushed out.

“Kid, you’re never too old. I like to hold on to a pillow when I sleep. There is no shame in wanting to hold onto something” Tony reassured.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark… I just... “ Peter sighed and looked down at his hands. “I got him when I was around eight or nine? It was supposed to be a present from my parents for my birthday but… They were going away for work and were probably gonna miss my birthday, but they just never returned. Ben and May held onto him until it was my birthday like two months later and… He just means a lot to me you know? I mean… He reminds me of my parents but also of May and Ben”

Pepper and Tony just listened to him. Relieved that there was no life or death situation going on, but sad at seeing the boy so distressed. 

Peter sniffed “I called him Benji. Ben and Benjamin were already taken and I liked the name Benji. I always brought him with me when I would be sleeping at Ned's or something. I thought I was old enough to sleep without him now you know? But I’ve been awake for two days! Everytime I try to sleep I get anxious and I start missing Ben and May. I thought I was going to be fine, but I’m so tired.” Peter sniffed again, looking up to see their reaction.

Tony and Pepper were looking at him, smiling sadly. “We understand bud”

“I just miss him so much.” Peter wiped his eyes, lip still wobbling. 

“Well, where is he now sweetheart?”

“I left him at home… He.. I-I left him on my bed”

Tony straightened up a little, now understanding the interaction between the kid and his aunt a few days earlier.

“What would make you feel better honey?” Pepper asked caressing a hand over his small back.

“I don’t know… I tried holding a pillow but it’s not the same”

“No because it’s not Benji”

“Exactly”

“Would you feel better if we just got Benji, Peter?” Tony suggested.

He was met with silence. Peter was looking away a little, fiddling with his hands.  
“Yes” he said softly, looking down.

The stayed seated for a little longer before Tony jumped up with a soft smile on his face.

“Well, let’s go get him then”

“Really?” Peter said hopeful

“Yes of course, let’s go.” He said looking at the alarm clock on the bedside table, reading around three in the morning. 

Peter also got up, looking awkwardly at his father-figure. “I-I… You don’t have to Mr. Stark. I’m just being childish”

“No, not at all kid” Tony said grabbing one of his MIT sweaters.  
He threw it at the boy, who of course catched it with ease. “If we go now we might be back before morning”

“Uh yeah, y-yeah of course” The kid said while putting on the sweater. 

They walked out of the room to the common room, Pepper following them. Tony and Peter put on their shoes and got ready to leave. Tony kissed Pepper before grabbing his car keys and pulling Peter into his side, walking over to the elevator.

“We’ll be back soon” Tony said.

“Of course, take your time.”

Tony and Peter walked into the elevator and went down in a comfortable silence.  
Tony picked one of his less flashy cars and got in, Peter following quickly after. The smaller boy curled up in the passenger seat, looking beyond tired but restless at the same time.

They drove to Queens enjoying the view on their way there. Soft music was playing in the background, filling the silence along with their soft chatter.

Before they knew it, they arrived at the apartment.  
They walked up the stairs slowly, since the old elevator was creepy and often times broken.

Peter luckily thought to bring the keys, even though Tony had some of his own. They walked into the cozy apartment, Tony looking at the pictures filling the soft brown walls.

“Okay kiddo, you go grab Benji and I’ll be here” Peter nodded and went over to his room. Tony took that time to look at all the pictures hanging on the walls. This place was a _home _, the place where a kid grew up to be an amazing person. And would grow up in for some more years. There were pictures of who he assumed was Ben, Pete’s parents, a little Peter in a superman outfit.__

__He hadn’t even noticed that he was smiling until he saw his reflection in the hallway mirror. Who was he kidding? The kid was adorable._ _

__Peter then walked out of the hallway leading up to his room carrying a stuffed dog who still looked pretty okay considering it’s age._ _

__The kid looked so young, standing there in a oversized sweater cuddling a stuffed dog. He made eye contact with Tony before looking down and walking over to May’s bedroom._ _

__He emerged just a few seconds later carrying a soft grey throw blanket._ _

__Peter noticed him looking, and cuddled it a little closer._ _

__“What about that blanket Pete? Is it May’s? Tony asked, half-expecting the blanket to also have a special meaning._ _

__“Yeah it’s hers. I just really like it. Nothing too special. I sometimes steal it when she works the night shift. It smells like her.” The boy replied blushing._ _

__Tony laughed and hugged the boy, kissing his head. “Thank you for trusting me and Pep, Peter. We want you to be comfortable and I don’t mind having to drive around to get you to sleep more easy”_ _

__The boy smiled, digging his face deeper into Tony’s chest. Soaking up all the comfort he could get. He stepped out of the hug moments later and turned of the lights, also looking at the pictures before stepping out the apartment._ _

__They walked downstairs again, now joined with Benji. Tony opened the door for the kid before getting in himself. Peter tucked the blanket around him tightly before pulling off his worn shoes._ _

__Tony drove away, smiling now knowing that the boy was at ease.  
The radio was turned off for now, the silence being filled with their soft breathing. _ _

__“Think you can sleep now Peter? Tony asked glancing over at him._ _

__But the kid was out cold. He was slumped against the car door, blanket tucked around him and the dog held in the crook of his arm. His face was completely relaxed, breathing soft._ _

__Apart from the car ride back from the restaurant yesterday, Tony realised this was the first time the boy was actually sleeping peacefully._ _

__He stopped at the side of the road not much later, not many cars around anyway and pulled the carseat back so it was a little more flat. He rearranged the kid so he looked comfortable before getting back on the road._ _

__About an hour later they got back at the tower. He parked the car and looked over at the kid he considered his son. The boy was still asleep and showed no signs of waking. He got out of the car, wondering what to do next._ _

__He hard a door open and looked up to see Pepper standing at the door._ _

__“Hey” She said softly_ _

__“Hey, Pep” He said, eyes crinkling._ _

__“You got it?” Pepper asked softly._ _

__“Yes, we got it. Kid is out cold though.”_ _

__Tony walked over to the other side of the car, opening the door after making sure Peter wasn’t going to fall out. He was still sleeping soundly, without a care in the world._ _

__"Were you awake all this time?" He asked Pepper_ _

__"No, I went back to bed but asked FRIDAY to wake me when you would be arriving."_ _

__Tony smiled at that before he unbuckled the seatbelt, tucking the blanket around his kid before moving to pick him up.  
With a little maneuvering he got his kid out safely. He looked down at his young face and smiled. Pepper was watching them, also smiling at the scene._ _

__She slung an arm around Tony’s waist, laying her head on his shoulder for a second before following them. The kid was surprisingly light due to the spider bite, so he had no problem carrying the kid bridal style. They walked back to the bedrooms in silence. Peter mumbled something in his sleep before turning his face towards Tony’s chest._ _

__Pepper opened the door for them, allowing them to get in without trouble. She pulled back the covers and Tony lowered his sleeping kid into bed. Pepper pulled up the covers and made sure he was laying underneath the throw blanket and covers, while Tony stroked a hand through the boy’s hair._ _

__They both stepped back from the bed, looking at their kid sleeping, with yet again a soft smile. He looked to be dreaming. Dreaming of nice memories._ _

__Pepper hugged Tony around the waist , basking in the love and comfort._ _

__They stood there for a little while, before going to bed themselves, turning off all alarms for the next morning._ _

__Everyone slept peacefully that night._ _

__The next few days were going to be amazing._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! My apologies this is so long, I don't know when to stop it appears!
> 
> For now the story is finished, I had this idea in my head for so long and wanted to write it!  
> I'm so happy to hear that a few people liked this! I'm happy you enjoyed it and I hope it made you happy as well.
> 
> I still have quite a few ideas for new stories, but I have been working on this one for about two days straight so I can't promise a new one will be up again tomorrow ( for me it would be tomorrow , but due to time differences it might be earlier or later for others)
> 
> Let me know what you think! Don't forget to comment and leave kudo's ( I obviously don't live in America, so please forgive me if I got anything wrong in this story, I have no idea what New York looks like, but feel free to correct me though) 
> 
> Stay happy, keep smiling and appreciate the little things.
> 
> O Penny4yourThoughts

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it! Let me know what you think so far! It's not finished yet and I'll probably update pretty soon again but I wanted to upload what I have so far to see if people like my writing. Like I've said before, I would love to have some feedback!
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr (@penny4yourthoughtsxtmblr) where I mostly post photography and some art work. Nothing special but I like sharing my work.
> 
> Stay happy, keep smiling and let's love ourselves today!
> 
> O Penny4yourThoughts


End file.
